


A Forever After All -by Aria_Lerendeair

by MayBane



Series: Consular High Warlock Magnus Bane (ITA) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has learned to appreciate dramatics, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Consular High Warlock Magnus Bane, Happy Ending, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, M/M, No actual character death depicted beyond vague mention, Reincarnation, There is mention of Alec having died sixty years ago - but only vaguely, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBane/pseuds/MayBane
Summary: "Quando un nuovo stregone entra nel Pandemonium Magnus è attento ma non preoccupato. Il nuovo arrivato non ha giurato fedeltà a nessun Sommo Stregone e sta nascondendo qualcosa, Magnus è pronto a scoprire cosa.".Spin-off di "A Man Never Stands Taller" di lawsofchaos.[Traduzione]
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Consular High Warlock Magnus Bane (ITA) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770895
Kudos: 8





	A Forever After All -by Aria_Lerendeair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts), [lawsofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofchaos/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Forever After All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862811) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



> Note dell’autrice:
> 
> Scritta per il Bingo Fill n. 2: Reincarnazione!  
> La posizione di Console Sommo Stregone è stata creata dalla stupenda lawsofchaos, questa fic è a lei dedicata e a lei appartiene visto che è stata così gentile da lasciarmi giocare con la sua idea. 
> 
> Note della traduttrice:
> 
> Salve, Aria_Lerendeair è la scrittrice di questa fic e mi ha dato il permesso di tradurla in italiano. Questa fic è una one-shot spin-off della fic “A Man Never Stands Taller” scritta da lawsofchaos, qui:https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508180/chapters/59162686
> 
> Buona Lettura, May.

  
  
Magnus si rilassa contro lo schienale del divano in pelle del Pandemonium, chiude gli occhi quando due vampiri finalmente si allontanano. La sua magia è scomoda, si muove irrequieta sotto la sua pelle e anche le altre persone nel club possono sentire la sua tensione. Sa che non sarebbe dovuto venire al Pandemonium e non avrebbe dovuto tentare di essere il Console Sommo Stregone. Non oggi.  


Magnus prende un profondo respiro e apre gli occhi, poi con un gesto del polso un drink gli compare tra le mani e ne beve un sorso. Nessuno si permetterebbe di avvicinarsi senza il suo permesso e nessuno trova strano che si preda un momento per star da solo.

L’anello alla sua mano sinistra brilla sotto i suoi occhi mentre lo ammira per la centesima volta. È l’unico anello che non si toglie mai, che non si consumerà mai, e che non si annerirà o sbiadirà mai. È eterno proprio come lui. In esso ha incastonato l’unica parte di Alexander che si è permesso di tenere con sé dopo la sua morte. Alexander l’aveva chiamato un regalo d’addio.

Sono passati sessant’anni e può ancora sentire il leggero pulsare della scheggia dell’anima di Alexander che risiede nell’anello. Magnus lo guarda e con le dita accarezza con amore la _L_ incisa. Beve un altro sorso del suo martini. Sapeva che il _loro_ tempo era prezioso, ma ora è finito e il tempo sembra scorrere più lento che mai.

Alza gli occhi e incontra quelli di Arilla che aspetta pazientemente di ricevere il permesso di avvicinarsi. Il sorriso di Magnus è debole mentre le fa cenno di venire e la guarda _esporgli_ la sua magia. La sua magia gli ha sempre ricordato quella di Catarina, la naturale tensione di quella forza alla cura degli altri, immagina di saper già quale sia la sua richiesta ed è più che felice di aiutarla, infondo è sempre un bene trovare uno stregone in ospedale.

***

Dopo quasi un’ora il numero di persone venute a parlargli è decisamente diminuito, manca poco all’alba e a breve mondani e Nascosti inizieranno a tornare alle loro case. Chiude gli occhi per il sollievo. Vuole solo tornare a casa e bere fino a quando non smette di pensare alle persone e alle sue responsabilità, senza essere disturbato –salvo emergenze ovviamente. Gli farà bene passare del tempo a ricordare, a riflettere. Per abitudine allunga una mano per toccare la spalla di Alexander per dirgli che è ora di andare. Ma la mano incontra il vuoto.

Magnus sente una ormai famigliare pugnalata al cuore, si alza in piedi fingendo che non sia mai successo e si volta verso il bar. Avverte delle increspature lungo le barriere del Pandemonium che lo avvertono dell’avvicinarsi di un potente stregone, uno che non gli ha giurato fedeltà.

Si ferma gelato, lo sguardo affilato percorre la folla del club, i Nascosti che gli sono vicini lo guardano cercando una sua reazione. Magnus si lascia cadere di nuovo sul divano in pelle e aspetta. Lo stregone è strettamente avvolto dal potere della sua magia e Magnus percepisce un potere forte tenuto a mala pena sotto controllo. Lo stregone deve essere relativamente giovane quindi, il che significa che probabilmente è qui per chiedergli aiuto.

Magnus inizia a guardarlo con disapprovazione quando nota che lo stregone, chiunque egli sia, non si è diretto subito verso di lui ma continua a camminare attraverso la folla con tutta la calma del mondo. I suoi Nascosti lo guardano in modo chiaramente ostile e può sentire i bisbigli contrariati che si diffondono nel club. Guardandosi attorno vede che i membri della security hanno già provveduto ad allontanare i mondani, e ora i rimanenti sono tutti Nascosti.

Con un movimento del polso e della mano Magnus ferma la musica e il Pandemonium cade nel silenzio. Si alza in piedi e aspetta, gli occhi sono puntati sullo stregone dai capelli rossi che con calma deliberata e passi misurati di avvicina alla piattaforma. La magia di Magnus si allunga per sentire la firma magica del nuovo arrivato, ma la trova bloccata. Magnus lo guarda con disapprovazione e sbuffa ad alta voce. Questo stregone, _questo cucciolo_ , si permette di entrare nel luogo dove un Console Sommo Stregone tiene la sua corte e si azzarda a bloccare la sua firma magica?

Magnus finge calma e noncuranza quando l’uomo gli è di fronte, ma la sua magia è palesemente furiosa e danza sulla sua pelle in turbini di fiamme blu. Alza un sopracciglio, ma lo stregone che gli sta di fronte non _espone_ immediatamente la sua magia e non dice nulla. La disapprovazione di Magnus ormai è palpabile.

“Sei circondato da persone potenti che non vuoi diventino tue nemiche, non se sei qui per chiedere il mio aiuto,” Lo avverte. “Ti consiglio-”

L’uomo alza lo sguardo e ghigna, quando parla la voce è pungente e scherzosa “-di seguire la tradizione e presentarmi in modo appropriato ad un Console Sommo Stregone? Perdonami, è da un po’ che non lo faccio.”

Magnus vede la security avvicinarsi e scuote la testa, può occuparsi da solo dello stregone che gli sta di fronte, se dovesse essere necessario. “Allora ti consiglio di presentarti ed _esporre_ la tua magia velocemente prima che ti costringa a farlo.”

“Bhe,” Inizia l’uomo continuando a sorridere. “Posso _farlo_ una sola volta nella vita, e ho pensato di _renderlo_ il più teatrale possibile.”

Magnus si acciglia e vede la pelle dell’uomo incresparsi, l’abbronzatura e i capelli rossi scompaiono. Magnus vede che la magia che avvolge lo stregone è dello stesso blu brillante della sua e quando si muove verso di lui non è solo esposta ma _sottomessa_. Questa magia gli dà la stessa sensazione della _propria_. Alza gli occhi per guardare di nuovo lo stregone, il glamour è sparito del tutto e al suo posto ci sono due occhi nocciola che riconoscerebbe dovunque e un morbido sorriso.

“No,” Dice senza fiato. “Non è possibile…”

Alec si inginocchia e continua a guardarlo negli occhi, proprio come ha fatto quella prima volta anni fa, il suo sorriso è grande e brillante. La magia che lo circonda si sente _a casa_ per la prima volta in decenni, chiude gli occhi e si gusta il piacere di sentirla _finalmente_ calma e rilassata sotto la sua pelle, finalmente sente che appartiene tanto a lui quanto a Magnus.

Il Pandemonium ora è silenzioso a causa dello shock. Magnus lo guarda, gli occhi percorrono il corpo e i lineamenti del viso che ha conosciuto anni fa, che ha trascorso decadi a memorizzare, ma ora c’è il _potere_ di uno stregone che _cresce_ e si _muove_ sotto la sua pelle. Alexander. Lo stesso Alexander che ha seppellito, per cui è stato in lutto, che ha pianto e la cui perdita l’ha spezzato…è qui, inginocchiato di fronte a lui, e come sempre il suo sorriso è aperto e i suoi occhi sono famigliari e pieni d’amore.

Alec non riesce a impedirsi di sorridere mentre lo guarda. “Mi sottometto a te, Magnus Ligh-”Si interrompe per un secondo, poi riprende a parlare. “Magnus Bane, e ti giuro fedeltà come Nascosto, ma giuro anche di non farti mai del male e di proteggerti ogni giorno della mia vita, per quanto lunga possa essere.”

Magnus si costringe ad annuire e guarda Alec alzarsi in piedi e accarezzarsi il collo nervosamente.

“Non potevo promettere fedeltà ad un altro Sommo Stregone, la tua magia non me l’ha permesso. Immagino sia stata una sensazione strana contro le tue barriere. Mi dispiace, ma sotto glamour non potevo farci nulla.” Dice Alec scuotendo le spalle. “Mi dispiace mi ci sia voluto così tanto per tornare da te.”

Magnus può sentire il peso di tutti gli occhi su di loro, ma come sempre con Alexander non riesce a preoccuparsene. Alec non solo gli ha esposto la sua magia, ma l’ha _sottomessa_ al suo volere, ha dato a Magnus il poter di controllarla, di usarla se vuole. Si avvina ad Alec. “Sei uno Stregone.” Dice con sguardo di sfida.

“Si,” Risponde come se non fosse nulla di importante. “Non mi andava tanto di essere un vampiro, e questa era l’unica altra opzione disponibile. Non mi aspettavo che la reincarnazione fosse così difficile.”

Magnus resta a bocca aperta nel sentirlo parlare con tanta tranquillità. “Come?”

“Bhe,” Dice Alec guardando giù all’anello di Magnus. “Una parte di me era ancora legata qui, e mi è stato permesso di tornare.” Poi si ferma a riflettere. “O meglio, mi è stato permesso di scegliere di affrontare il viaggio necessario per tornare.” Alec sorride quando incontra gli occhi dorati di Magnus. “E ovviamente ho accettato.”

Magnus annuisce e si avvicina maggiormente ad Alexander, la tensione tra loro chiaramente percepibile dalla folla silenziosa del Pandemonium. “E la mia magia?” Chiede a bassa voce. “Come è possibile?”

Alec scuote le spalle. “Non ne sono davvero sicuro. Quando la mia magia si è presentata era già così. E quando ho visto il mio marchio…” Alec arrossisce e si indica vagamente gli occhi. “Ho ricordato tutto, anche le scelte che ho fatto e perché le ho fatte.”

Magnus stringe le mani desideroso di allungarle per afferrare Alexander e baciarlo. Sono sessant’anni che attende di poterlo baciare di nuovo. “Mostrami il tuo marchio.” Chiede. Non si permetterebbe mai di chiederlo ad un altro stregone, ma questo è Alec. E come sempre Alec capisce. Magnus resta gelato quando si trova a guardare i suoi stessi occhi dorati sul viso di Alexander. Su di lui sono stupendi e Magnus non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo.

Alec gli sorride calmo mentre Magnus lo fissa, poi indica tutto il suo corpo. “Ci sono anche, uhm, queste…non so, immagino siano quello che resta del mio passato…”

Magnus abbassa lo sguardo e vede che sulla pelle di Alec c’è un leggero luccichio azzurro come la sua magia, sul collo ha la forma famigliare della sua runa deflettere, ma c’è ne sono altre sparse sulle sue braccia. Non ha mai visto un marchio simile. In un attimo Alec le ha nascoste di nuovo sotto un glamour.

Alec sorride e inarca un sopracciglio. “Hai bisogno di altre prove?”

Magnus parla piano con un filo di voce cercando di non farsi sentire dagli altri. “Sei davvero tu?”

“Sono davvero io,” Promette Alec. “Prima ho anche visto Catarina, giusto per confermare di essere _io_. E Oberon mi ha aiutato ad arrivare qui.”

Magnus vuole ridere, vuole baciare Alec, vuole stringerlo e non lasciarlo mai andare. “Ti hanno aiutato a pianificare questo ingresso.”

Alec scuote le spalle. “Te l’ho detto. Posso fare un ingresso teatrale solo una volta nella vita. Dovevo renderlo _indimenticabile_.” Sente che alle sue spalle qualcuno ridacchia e per la prima volta dal suo arrivo distoglie lo sguardo da Magnus e si guarda attorno. Intorno a sé vede pose rilassate, sorrisi ampi e occhi vagamente lucidi.

“Alexander,” Dice Magnus, il nome famigliare gli fugge dalle labbra per la prima volta in decenni. Immediatamente Alec lo guarda di nuovo, le pupille grandi e nere. Si allunga a prendergli la mano, e quando la loro pelle entra in contatto la magia di entrambi prende vita e Magnus riesce a sentire il tocco della sua stessa magia che lo accarezza e danza sotto la mano Alec. _Gli da il benvenuto_.

Ciò che Alec probabilmente non può _sentire_ è la reazione che la magia rimanda a Magnus. Orgoglio e _piacere_. La sua magia è soddisfatta di se stessa. È riuscita a riportare a Magnus il suo Shadowhunter. Gli ha dato quello che voleva e non poteva darsi da solo. L’ha portato indietro attraverso il velo della morte e l’ha reclamato come _suo_ , l’ha _reso_ com’è ora. Uno stregone. Un _immortale._

“Mi è mancato questo,” Sussurra Alec stringendogli la mano in una presa salda, poi si avvicina di altro passo, si abbassa a sfiorare il collo di Magnus con il naso e le labbra. “Mi è mancato sentirti dire il mio nome. Anche se non l’ho mai davvero sentito _qui_ , in questo corpo…mi è mancato.”

Magnus avvolge un braccio attorno alla vita di Alec e se lo stringe addosso, si accorge di sfuggita che i Nascosti hanno iniziato a lasciare il club e a giudicare dai sorrisi che vede sui loro volti immagina siano felici di aver assistito al loro ritrovarsi. “Alexander,” Sussurra di nuovo e sente Alec rabbrividire tra le sue braccia. “Mio caro Alexander, mi hai sorpreso un’altra volta.”

Alec gli sorride furbo e lo guarda soddisfatto, “Sempre una bella sorpresa spero?”

“Le tue sorprese sono sempre le migliori,” Dice tirandolo in un bacio, solo per fermarsi un secondo prima di toccargli le labbra. “Ma andare prima da Oberon e Catarina? Sicuramente devi dirmi come è andata e farti perdonare l’attesa.”

“La cosa bella è che adesso possiamo parlare per tutto il tempo che vogliamo. Sono uno stregone Magnus, non c’è nessun conto alla rovescia. La morte non è stata sufficiente a tenermi lontano da te, pensi davvero di poterti liberare di me adesso che ho una vita immortale da condividere con te?” Dice Alec in un sussurro pieno d’amore, gli occhi che gli brillano di una gioia selvaggia.

Magnus non può evitare la risata felice che gli esplode dal petto, poi finalmente si concede di baciare Alec. Alexander, il suo shadowhunter, ha combattuto per poter tornare da lui. Ha combattuto non solo per tornare da lui, ma anche per non doverlo lasciare mai più, e ora è uno stregone. Magnus è senza parole e non riesce a credere che sia davvero qui. Anche perché c’è qualcosa di strano. Si allontana e lo guarda. Non c’è nessun anello sulla sua mano sinistra.

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. “Non mi sembrava il caso di evocarlo da… _dall’altro me_.” Dice passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Okay dirlo ad alta voce è più stano che pensarlo. Ho pensato che potessi crearne un altro?”

Magnus annuisce prontamente. “Mi devi anche dire dove sei cresciuto.” Dice prendendogli la mano, mentre con l’altra evoca una copia del suo anello, ma quando fa per infilarglielo al dito Alec lo ferma. Magnus lo guarda perplesso.

Alec scuote la testa, a sua volta stringe la mano di Magnus e guarda l’anello fermo tra di loro. “Non sono più un Lightwood,” Dice schiarendosi la voce, “Ma ho dei genitori che mi hanno già detto che prima o poi adorerebbero incontrarti .”

Magnus resta senza fiato e chiude gli occhi, l’immagine di Maryse danza nella sua memoria. “Questo sarà strano.” Ammette.

“Decisamente,” Dice Alec ridendo, “Ma saremo insieme come sempre.” Poi guarda l’anello e con un movimento delle dita lo modifica, poi lo restituisce a Magnus che guarda con un sorriso la nuova lettera incisa sull’anello. “Che ne pensi?” Chiede Alec

Magnus accarezza la _‘B’_ incisa a sostituzione della ‘L’, poi infila l’anello al dito di Alexander. La vista è così famigliare da far male. Sospira e sente il bisogno irrazionale di ridere. “Sono proprio contento di avere il giorno libero domani.”

Alec sembra improvvisamente molto contento, poi si schiarisce la voce e lo guarda in modo esitante. “Se vuoi…domani possiamo passare la giornata insieme?”

Magnus resta gelato, e anche lui sembra esitante e insicuro, “Ma dove…non vuoi…” Poi si ferma. “Dove stai questa notte?”

“Bhe,” Alec deglutisce con forza, “Speravo con te, ma non volevo darlo per scontato…”

Magnus si rilassa nel sentire la risposta, e stringe nuovamente Alec a sé, appoggia la testa contro il suo petto e sente il battito forte del suo cuore. Lo stesso battito famigliare memorizzato decenni fa. “Sì. Sì resta, _per favore_.” Ha bisogno di sentire Alec vicino questa notte, ha bisogno di vederlo al suo fianco quando si sveglia, ha bisogno di sapere che _è reale_.

“Bene,” Sospira Alec rilassandosi a sua volta contro il suo corpo. Poi sorride furbo, “So che ti sono mancate le erezioni dei miei vent’anni.”

Magnus lo guarda a bocca aperta e vede che Alec lo guarda eccitato con i suoi occhi da gatto. “Vuoi…”

Alec lo attira in un altro bacio, uno ben più passionale del precedente; è profondo, disperato e ricco di desiderio, “Magnus sono passati almeno trent’anni da quando il mio marchio e comparso e i miei ricordi sono tornati. Ci ho pensato per trent’anni. Quindi sì, cazzo, voglio che mi trascini a letto e voglio restarci per una almeno una settimana.”

Magnus ride e alle sue spalle evoca un portale che da direttamente nella sua –No, nella _loro_ camera da letto. “Intanto iniziamo con il weekend, poi vedrò cosa posso fare per il resto della settimana.”

Alec cammina con sicurezza attraverso il portale e si toglie la maglia, stivali e calzini, poi torna a baciare con disperazione Magnus. “Ci sto. Sembra un’idea stupenda.” Dice tra un bacio e l’altro.

Magnus si lascia spingere sul letto e ridacchia tra i baci, sente la magia di Alec che corre sul suo corpo e lo accarezza con tocchi gentili. Sì, è un’idea stupenda. Un’idea perfetta. È un nuovo inizio del loro per sempre felici e contenti. E questa volta davvero _per sempre._  



End file.
